kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Chocolate Hostage
__TOC__ EgotisticalIdiot Fun loving teen who loves everyone. Also has a habit of smiley faces. GangsterPencil/GangsterBrush Rapes bitches with tire irons, but that's hard to do while afk and getting more bitches. GeneralRomMohc Friendly user who used to be a mod. GUARDIANPROTECTR Weeb. Also goes by Leon. Guswut A user who's very strange in his ways, and has a great beard. Great to have philosophical conversations with. HappyLilCamper Strange. A ball of fluff that will bitch slap yo ass to the heavens. higherthenthesky Isn't very easy on the eyes. A major sloot that thinks she's better than everyone else. HiiTimes An odd ginger who enjoys his martial arts and has a great smile. IdeclareWAR Ladies love him, not sure why. LilithandLuna She's quirky and funny, often posts facebook links in chat that are worth a chuckle. LT_Wolf The room's furry. Mars73918 obese fat 12 year old Matt_Yuuki Chew-toy to bellscool. Known by mostly everyone, also the wiki editor and attractor of crazy hoes. Mika_ Old member no one remembers. natedawg221 Total ladies man. (not really) OmgItsDave An odd New Zealander that has a thing for League. realshoesqueen Shoooeess Ryguypiee Problematic offspring of Sophie and Crawl, or Ashlie's lover. RolbyHe grows on you. A gangster ghetto pimp thug from the Netherlands. Here's a few intelligentquotesfrom our lord and savior. Selttiks Likes skittles, lurking, A Day to Remember and pussy. Lots, and lots of pussy. sheri321 A ball of girl that enjoys eccentric names and can't see. Sherlockian An adorable girl that has sass. Sl1pkn0t Tall, not very dark, but still handsome. Loves himself a bit too much, but if he doesn't, who will? SpinningGorilla The chat gorilla that never stops spinning, how he doesn't get dizzy will never be known. vindididicator A resident fuck who enjoys trolling and flirting. XxMissMoMoxX1 / Momodorable Generally goes by Momo, is often a qt3.14. kniting intensifies Dead users of Chocolate Hostage (Rarely appearing.) Afrikaisi Enjoys knitting! Exciting. Berldy The room's number one homofag. Everyone loves him. Break_Silence Chocolate Hostage's level 85 warlock neckbeard catkin. CuteRawrKitten Has a thing for cats and cookies. Danceingcub The candy's favorite person, she rarely comes on anymore but is however the OLDEST user who still comes on, confirmed by Twoam. She is lovely, as confirmed by the candy, and yes, she IS a model, as confirmed by video. :p Drezek_Infernia "No, we will NOT have an orgy today. Yes, I AM Drez. For ****'s sake, we aren't having an orgy!" emosnake A name like this probably shouldn't exist. Fabiomeister "I will change the world" firemace Formerly used the account thepurpledevil ILOVE2RAWR Orange haired girl who's mostly friendly. JakesterJ13 Charges $10 per person Lauraloops A more recent lurker, occasionally hosts a full conversation before going afk! LuvKandyGirl rachj007 moo. SandraBoo she's pretty much asian except she's not. SilentAssassin93 "Better than you'll ever be. Fags. <3" -Lizzie. stabuwithaspoon Our white black guy. SunStar1 Types in a very awful format. Here's her face anyways. turtlitten CH's neighborhood friendly neckbeard. (Not an insult?) vedantgenius - A cool guy and a good friend with some secret admirers. Call him Jason. waznow A muscular Texan. Gets hit on and thirsted after by many of CH's womens. Perma'd by request. yoshiyoushaa- An avid lover of giraffes and dead people Editor's note You'll notice some of these are written in first person, as if you were asking me and I were telling you what I thought of these people, which is basically what I'm doing. If you disagree with any of the "opinions" I feel like most people and I myself have formed about the user, or want me to add something else to the page such as another user or subsection, feel free to message me or find me in the room. Please do not complain to me, but simply ask "please change my/this user's description, or add this user to the wiki as they are a regular." Please note that I will not add users unless they come to me and tell me they want to be added, and what they want to be said after their name. I'm Matt, and the other editor is Omni.